Bowser (Smash 5)
Bowser makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Bowser is the King of the Koopas and the arch-nemesis of Mario. He is constantly trying to steal Princess Peach away from Mario but ends up failing in the end. He is able to breathe fire from his mouth and deliver powerful attacks. Aesthetically, he appears as his most recent appearances with a more vibrant color scheme. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Bowser tosses his head back and roars (Up) *Bowser balances precariously on one leg. (Right) *Bowser claps his hands three times; each time fire bursts out. (Left) *Bowser snaps forward furiously. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Bowser roars and flames shoots out of his mouth, *''Bowser folds his arms together and begins to laugh menacingly.'' *''Bowser holds up his hand and crushes it while fire shoots out.'' On Screen Appearance *Bowser steps out of a burning portal and shakes off the fire. *''Bowser descends from his Koopa Klown Car and jumps off from it.'' *''Bowser appears from a warp pipe, gets stuck, and breaks the pipe in half.'' Victory Animations *Bowser steps forward and slashes at the camera twice. *Bowser steps up, rears back, and lets out a huge roar. *Bowser spins around in shell and pops out while smiling devilishly. *''Bowser pats his tummy several times and burps out flames.'' *''Bowser holds a picture of Peach and looks at it before putting it into his shell.'' *''Bowser kicks a Goomba away and roars loudly.'' Losing Animation *Bowser claps his claws together while looking angry. *''Koopa has a tear in his eye and his mouth is open as if crying.'' *''Bowser swings his head back and forth as if in pain while roaring out fire.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remixof the music piece based on the same melody as the Mario victory theme, but instead of a standard orchestral arrangement, the piece is played with slightly distorted electric guitars. Idle Poses *Leans back and exhales steam. *Clenches fists and pretends to roar. *''Laughs to himself.'' *''Stomps on the ground and slashes.'' Trophies Bowser's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Bowser Unlock: Classic Mode "Bowser is the King of the Koopas. He boasts tremendous power and strength and the ability to blow out fire from his mouth! When the going gets tough, he can also call in his minions such as the Koopa Troopas or Goombas. For some unexplained reason, he has a fascination for Princess Peach and constantly schemes to kidnap her. Bowser is reptilian in appearance but no one is sure what sort of species he is. He is just a Koopa. He is Mario's sworn enemy but maybe it's because he keeps on trying to steal his girl?" Bowser (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red "Chain Chomp is an attack that allows Bowser to use the Chain Chomp to swing it high above his head. The heavy ball is both heavy and large and launches opponents high into the air when it connects. This is just a testament of Bowser's impressive strength in that he can lift the Chain Chomp and swing it around and around. He can also release it which sends it crashing forward into anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it's path. Wait...this is Super Smash Bros., right? Not Mario & Sonic Summer Olympics?" Ganondorf (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Gray "Bowser's Bowser Bomb is quite a formidable attack. Bowser uses his weight to come crashing down. Anyone unlucky enough to not get out of the way in time is at the mercy of his royal....buttocks. When he lands, he can send shock waves that throw players up into the sky. It is such a quick but powerful attack that it should be illegal but...Bowser would still do it anyways. He really doesn't follow the law much, doesn't he? Just be careful of him crashing down to the ground! " Bowser 64 Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Once upon a time, Bowser looked a lot stranger than what he does now. Back in the 64-bit days, Bowser looked like a gigantic baby-version of himself with his small body and big head. In Super Mario 64, he invaded Peach's Castle and turned Princess Peach into a painting. Mario had to navigate the castle in search of Princess Peach and put a stop to Bowser's evil schemes. Fighting Bowser was always such as rush back than but....he looks kind of harmless now!" Wedding Bowser Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Here comes the Koopa! All dressed in.....Ok, nothing rights with Koopa that could fit in there. In Super Paper Mario, he was forced into marriage with Princess Peach by Count Bleck though it was just a plot by the nefarious Count Bleck in order to rule the world. Wait...this costume looks a little similar. Didn't it appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? If I recall, I mentioned that "This might just be the last time we ever see Bowser in a tuxedo." I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" Bowser (Flying Slam) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Yellow "Bowser is anything but a light weight. He boasts impressive weight, power, and malice. This is most definitely the case with his Flying Slam attack. Picking up an opponent, he vaults into the air with his great powerful legs, spins one with surprising acrobatic prowess, and then falls back to the ground; slamming the opponent right into the ground where it hurts. However, Bowser has to take care to make sure he doesn't plummet them both of the edge of the stage! Now that is a slamming attack!" Bowser (Fire Stomp) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Black "Bowser can use his weight to an advantage by stomping forward on the ground. The stomp is so powerful that it causes fire and lava to shoot upwards around him; dealing damage on all sides! However, the attack is so powerful that it causes Bowser to have to shake off the force of his attack if fully charged. This makes him the perfect target for those wanting to exploit his weakness. When he slams his foot down, it launches opponents upwards while engulfed in fire. When performed in the air, he descends down like a meteor and deals extra damage." Bowser (Light Blue) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Bowser the Mean Gree...errr.Blue Fighting Machine! Yes, Bowser wasn't always blue! There was a very brief time when he was actually blue. Whether it was a mistake from the artists, a debate between developers, or just to make Bowser different - he appeared blue instead of green on the international cover for Super Mario Bros. He seems to like this new color though as it's both nostalgic and pretty cool looking. He is tired of being green, brown, and yellow all of the time!" Bowser (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Bowser has quite the impressive resume! He has kidnapped damsels in distress, explored the galaxy, been set on fire, raced against the best in a ho-kart, been in a party game, participated in the Olympics, and many other adventures. However, one of the ones he actually liked the most wasn't beating Mario to a pulp or stealing Luigi's Stars but was...playing golf? Bowser actually enjoys golf as he pretends the ball is actually Mario and he's hitting it as far as he can. Though he has having to put. This green color scheme is to remember one of his color schemes in Mario Golf." Bowser (Up Taunt) Brown Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Bowser wasn't always this lumbering, brutish brute. Well, he was but he does enjoy simple and fun things in life. When not kidnapping princesses, invading the Mushroom Kingdom, stealing stars, and playing golf; he likes to unwind in his castle. He likes his coffee black - burnt black and will read the Mushroom Gazette in the morning. In the afternoon, he often does painting classes or sculpts the many Bowser statues in the castle. He even uses Wii Fit U for his yoga exercises! In the evening, he enjoys blood red wine and scorched pig for dinner. That sounds so nice!" Dry Bowser Unlock: Complete a Sheik Character Challenge "Dry Bowser is the skull and bones version of the Bowser we all know and hate. He first appeared in New Super Mario Bros. when he was knocked into lava and stripped of his precious scaly flesh. Was lied underneath was a mass of strong bones. Incapacitated at the moment, his number 2, Bowser Jr. led the campaign against Msrio until he was able to fight again! This Dry Bowser not only looks frightening but is a bit different! Instead of creating bright red and orange flames, he creates purple flames instead! That is pretty cool! However, he is still the same Bowser inside!" Giga Bowser Unlock: All Star Mode "When Bowser takes the Smash Ball into his own clutches, he becomes the massive Giga Bowser! In this form, he is capable of a wide range of attacks that are the same in his non-giga form but with a more violent touch. This behemoth of a monster performs ranged attacks that can reach half across the stage. Not to mention his strength and power increases by a hundred fold. Ironically, he can even freeze opponents with his up special! That is pretty interesting! Sadly, this form as never appeared in a Super Mario Bros. game but that could change..." Bowser Crusher Unlock: Unlock all Sheik's trophies Bowser has the bite to back up his bark but, sometimes, smashing and destroying just doesn't cut and he gets tired. It takes a lot out of Bowser. He can summon a giant magical Mechkoopa that will rage along the stage in Bowser's stead. First appearing in Super Mario RPG: The Seven Stars, this was one of his ultimate attacks. The strength the giant Mechakoopa has is so strong that his entire body becomes one giant weapon; dealing damage anywhere it goes! Bowser can now kick back and watch his minion do all the work." Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters